User blog:Kakarot81/My Fanon 2
Hey, This is chapter 2 of my fanon. tell me what you guys think of it, and yes i know there are grammer mistakes. I hope you enjoy it. and i have created a new name for it, its called "Dragon Ball Z: Unknown" tell me if you like the title or if i should change it, and maybe leave some title ideas below. Chapter 2 Okura quickly starts looking for his scouter, he finds it on a table in the room, but it is soaked from the many many years of being enclosed in ice and is not working. Mad he crushes the scouter in his hand and walks out into the field again. He looks around at the large white, weirdly shaped houses and walks towards one. Suddenly a large green figure stops him. The man has a very strong build and looks intimidating. He puts his hand on Okura’s shoulder when suddenly he is flipped through the air and lands on the ground. Okura turns around and points his hand towards the being and says “Who, are you?! Are you the ones who attacked us?!” The green man stood up and told him he has no idea about any attack, But that they found him on the ground a few days earlier drenched in water. Okura was very confused but tried to keep up. He then asked if they had found any-more like him. They said no…he was the only one. He tried to cope with this mysterious place, the loss of his uncle, and having no idea of what had happened to the rest of his family. After a few days of trying to get in contact with anybody back on planet Vegeta, or even one of Frieza’s other known Planets, but nothing worked. He then decided to live with the people on the planet which had soon been told were Namekians. He tried to live amongst them till there was a full moon and take over the planet for trade. Eventually he noticed that with 3 suns he would never get the full moon. He started to enjoy the company of the Namekians as they treated him as an equal and helped him in any way. He began to train again and some Namekians joined him in his training to become stronger. This is where he met his new mentor by the name of Helix. They would train and occasionally battle each other to see who was stronger. But rapidly Okura became easily the strongest fighter on Namek and by the time he was 16 he went Super Saiyan after sparring with another Namekian and they got a good blow to his rib cage. It got him so furious that his rage released quickly making him go Super Saiyan. This scared the Namekians, but not Helix, because as a child he had been around when Frieza had attacked Old Namek. He decided to take him to the Grande Elder Guru. There him and Guru explained all of the events of the Attack on Namek and how there had been a Saiyan who had defeated him and brought them all back to life after they were all Killed off. He explained the Dragon Balls, Frieza’s defeat, the little they knew about the Saiyans, then Goku and Vegeta. The last of the Saiyans. This made Okura want to go to earth to find them. He wanted to meet that last remaining Saiyans, and epically Prince Vegeta. The Namekians had no means of interstellar transportation so Okura went looking for the Dragon Balls. This took him about 2 years to gather all of them. When he did he had wished for a Saiyan space pod, a Scouter, and for armor made of the strongest material in the Universe which is Katchin in the form of his old Saiyan armor. He went to Guru for the last time and Guru released his inner power. This made it easier for him to carry his armor. He then went into his space pod and took off for earth. Ten days later he finally arrives at earth. He shoots into the atmosphere and hurtles to the ground. After some dirt and smoke clears there is a large crater with the space pod, it opens and Okura steps out onto a large field. Then not even five minutes later his head cocks to the side as he detects a power level rocketing towards him… Remember if you want to help with my fanon comment or message me 07:05, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts